


Making Friends is Easier Than I Thought

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Series: How to Make Friends: A Guide by Lance McClain [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Fanfiction, Lance & Original Character Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Sweetheart, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance makes a new friend, Major Original Character(s), all characters other than Lance are just mentioned, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Voltron answers a distress call from a relatively unknown planet. There, Lance meets the first of the group of alien friends he'll come to know and love for years to come.





	Making Friends is Easier Than I Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lance and His Alien Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818517) by [Celty_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celty_me/pseuds/Celty_me). 



> WAS SUPER INSPIRED AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

Really, Lance wasn’t too sure what he was expecting. He had gotten lost from the rest of his team while traversing through an unknown planet and his comms had stopped working due to some sort of frequency disruption or something. He was never a mechanics kind of guy. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Voltron had gotten a distress call from an old, well far out planet. No one knew anything about it, really, though Coran had muttered something about it looking somewhat familiar.

Nothing solid, though, so they had no idea what they were in store for. That was fine, though; they’d be through tough times before, they could handle this. So, off they went. When they landed, they were surrounded by nothing but forest made of bright colors. The trunks were a dull-down orange, though still fairly bright, and the leaves ranged from red, pink, purple, blue, yellow and green. The last two would have been somewhat normal if they weren’t as obnoxiously bright as the other colors.

Shiro had reported that they landed safely and told Allura and Coran, both whom had stayed in the castle, the strange-looking trees they were seeing. Coran snapped his fingers and shouted an “oh!” at the top of his lungs, making everyone else wince and frown, claiming he remembered what planet this was now. He began saying something about “you shouldn’t wander off alone or else the whatchamacallit who inhabited the planet would” blah blah blah. Lance had tuned out at that point, mainly because he kept getting distracted by all the bright colors.

It wasn’t his fault! The color were bright and loud and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker from one to another. Something else had caught his eye, however; it was quick, but Lance had quite the keen eye. He immediately hoisted his rifle, frowning as he glared in the direction where the small sliver of something else flashed. Blue eyes stared for what seemed like hours before he saw any more movement. There! It looked like a flash of blue amongst the orange trunks and bushes (those were also orange with hints of red, go figure). He rushed towards it, ignoring the others calls of shock and surprise; he needed to know what that was!

Of course, that wasn’t his only reason; Lance had always felt like the odd one out. He wasn’t good at anything but making shitty jokes and spewing bad pickup lines in a horrible attempt to cheer his team up when things got too much for them, but that was about it. He wasn’t the leader type, unlike Shiro and Allura. He knew absolutely nothing about electronics, unlike Pidge. He was decent at cooking, but Hunk excelled at that much more. He wasn’t good at fighting, unlike Keith who was a  _ beast  _ at hand-to-hand combat, along with using a sword.

Lance was a good-for-nothing deadweight. So, he trained; he trained in everything he was bad at. He spent more time fighting with the robots in hand-to-hand combat to make up for if he couldn’t use his bayard. He cooked in the kitchen when everyone else went to sleep as to not disrupt when Hunk was using it, so he could at least make something better than the goo they would otherwise have to eat if his best friend got sick. He studied the castle semantics and layout, etching it deep into his brain for if they got attacked and needed a way out or any good hiding spots.

He began to take apart and put together any little electronic he had, studying everything about it, before moving onto bigger ones to help in case Pidge wasn’t available to fix something. There wasn’t really anything he could do to improve his leadership skills, but that was relatively fine with him; he wasn’t the leader, and he didn’t really have any plans to be. If Shiro or Allura were in trouble, Coran and Keith would tend to be the backups for them. If either of them couldn’t do it, well… He was sure Hunk or Pidge could do a well enough job.

That wasn’t all he was doing; he had also taught himself Altean and Galran, the former because most of the castle plans were written in it and the later because he figured it’d be helpful if he ever had to sneak around and scout for information. He sacrificed sleep for all of what he was doing, but that was fine. As long as he can be even a miniscule amount of help to anyone, that’d be enough for him. Besides, the facial products he bought and religiously used helped keep his eyes bag free so no one could tell he deprived himself of sleep; he was already a burden as it is, he couldn’t let the other worry about him on top of that.

So, in addition to just being outright curious, Lance wanted to be of use to the team. If he caught whatever it was, maybe they’d be able to know what was going on! Well, that was his  _ plan _ , anyway… In the end, it wound up with him in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact his team and most likely being the reason they were holding up their mission in an attempt to find him.  _ Well, wasn’t that just lovely?  _ Lance would appreciate if a cliff just materialized in front of him so he could jump off of it, please and thanks. He sighed and slumped against a tree, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Of  _ course  _ he just had to mess everything up.  _ Again.  _ Why the others hadn’t just kicked him off the team already was beyond him. Lost in thought, he didn’t notice a beautiful girl appear from behind a tree nearby, butterfly-like wings moving so fast they were just a blur of blue, blue glitter seeming to fall from them constantly as well. She had long lime green hair and wide deep blue eyes, the blue being the only color in them. She sported no nose and had a multitude of freckles scattered across her cheeks and where her nose would have been.

Her arms and legs were small and petite, said legs gently hovering slightly above the ground because of her wings. Her skin was a pale blue, even more freckles dotted on it. She wore a cute pink crop top and frilly, short pink skirt. Her mouth was small as it thinned into a straight line at the sight of the human crying. She cautiously approached him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. His head whipped towards her, wide blue eyes blinking in surprise. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat, feeling extremely shy.

“Are… Are you okay…?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lance frowned, struggling to hear what she had said. It took him a moment before his brain caught up and he simply smiled slightly, though still somewhat sad. “Yeah, thanks. Looks like I finally caught up to you, but now I’m too far from my team to even let them know where I am…”

The fairy-esque alien pushed out her bottom lip in thought. “I, um… I could lead you back to them…?”

He glanced up at her, hope shining in his brilliant blue gaze. “Would you?”

She nodded and Lance quickly got up, sniffling, about to try and wipe the tears away before remembering he had his helmet on. He coughed, clearing his throat in embarrassment, before giving the alien a shy smirk. “After you, Madame.”

She giggled and began to fly away, keep a slow pace for the human behind her. It was silent for a few moments before she decided she couldn’t really take it and asked for his name.

“My name?” He repeated, tilting his head. He blinked slowly before smiling, the brilliance of it nearly out shining the sun itself. “It’s Lance, nice to meet ya!”

“I’m  Çiçek.” She smiled back.

“Say what now?” Lance was flabbergasted. How in the world was he supposed to pronounce that…? “Uh, mind if I give you a nickname?”

“Sure.” She hummed, not sounding bothered.

“Let’s see…” He looked around, trying to think of a good name. His eyes landed on her wings and he snapped his fingers. “That’s it! I’ll call you Azul!”

“Azul?” The alien repeated, the word foreign on her tongue.

“Mhm.” Lance nodded, proud with himself. “In my native tongue, it means ‘blue’, just like your wings!”

“I see… I like it. Then, call me Azul.” She smiled and Lance whooped in victory.

The two began to have small talk after that, though it was mainly just Lance talking and Azul asking questions. The female had learned more about the Cuban than most of his teammates did, even knowing more than Hunk himself! There was just something about her that made Lance relax and let his heart out to her. She didn’t seem to mind, and even seemed to  _ enjoy  _ listening to him talk. Imagine that; someone  _ liking  _ it when Lance spoke! Of course, when he went on about how much he admired his team and whatnot, Azul interrupted him, looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

“You keep mentioning how… ‘amazing’ your team is, but what do they think about you?” She asked, tilting her head.

Lance nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah… Well, I’m not too sure? I mean, the most I can hope for is that they at least  _ tolerate  _ me.”

“Only tolerate? And why is that? Shouldn’t teammates have a strong bond with one another?”

“Well, yeah… But, I’m just kinda…  _ there _ , y’know? Like, I’m only a paladin because I was at the right place at the right time… If Blue found someone she liked more than me, I’d no doubt be thrown off the team.”

Azul frowned, not liking how the tanned male thought of himself. She had heard about all his efforts into becoming someone worthy of appreciation, and his team noticed none of it? She had not known the human for even an hour and began to feel protective over him, which was something strange and that she never thought was possible. She glanced at him, noticing how he was becoming distracted once again by all the colors this planet had, being reminded of this “ADHD” thing he had.

She noticed how his eyes lit up when he saw a colorful bug traveled past or how strange another creature was, how he seemed ecstatic to talk about his family on his home planet, though looked a bit sad and lonely when doing so. How, no matter what, he always said positive things about his team, never telling Azul anything negative about them. She assumed that there were things that weren’t perfect about them, but Lance never focused on that; Lance was a kind, caring, loving human being that deserved to be loved back.

Azul came to a stop slowly, much to her companion’s confusion. She looked over at him, coming face to face with him due to her floating. Lance still looked confused, but didn’t back away.

“I’m coming with you.” She stated simply.

Lance, bless his heart, was completely confused and had no idea what was going on. “Huh? Coming with me where?”

“Back to your ship.” Azul told him matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument. “You need someone to lean on when you’re feeling overwhelmed as well. I will not let you burn yourself out without getting anything in return.”

Blue eyes examined her own, searching for something, what exactly, she didn’t know. After a good five minutes Lance sighed and gave her a small smile, shrugging. “I don’t think you’ll take ‘no’ for an answer, so sure!”

Azul gave him a small smile and backed up. Nodding, she turned around. “Good. Now, let’s get going.”

The two set off, Lance continuing to tell his new friend stories about himself, and Azul listening to it all with a patient smile.

 


End file.
